Mobile payment, generally refers to a business transaction realized via the mobile communication network for trading certain goods or service by two transaction parties via mobile terminals. The mobile terminal used in the mobile payment may be a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (hereinafter referred to as PDA), a mobile personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), etc.
In the related art, there are some ways to realize the mobile payment, such as a message payment, a code scanning payment, a fingerprint payment, etc. However, since the safety of the current mobile payment mode (such as, based on password and message authentication) is poor, once the password or the mobile phone is got by others, the payment may be accomplished, thus resulting in user's economic losses and a poor user experience.